


Five's First Kiss

by Lily_nightrider



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Five is seventeen, Fluff, and my first dark matter fic, au where Adrian never left, this is my first ever ao3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_nightrider/pseuds/Lily_nightrider
Summary: Adrian thought he was being sly and careful when it came to his growing feelings for five, but it seemed he wasn't as slick as he thought.First installment in my Five Firsts for Five series.
Relationships: Five | Das/Adrian Maro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Five's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> No clue who is still around in this fandom but I only recently discovered Dark Matter and after binging and falling in love with it I was crazy inspired to write fanfics again. Hope you all enjoy!

He didn't think it was that obvious, all things considered. At least, he hadn't intentionally made it obvious, but there was a moment seconds after Three's palm made contact with the back of his head that Adrian had panicked and wondered if everyone had noticed. 

It had been a regular morning aboard the Raza, among the famed crew of outlaws who took him in, and Adrian had settled in for his breakfast. When he walked into the room, he had noticed that she was already there; halfway through her tray and wedged between Four and Six, which was unfortunate. He had desperately wanted to sit next to her, even though he wouldn't' really be able to say much - he was finding himself tongue tied with her as of late - but instead was forced to take a seat next to three. The chit-chat was idle and not worth following, which was why Adrian had kept his head down and on his food, with the occasion glances up at Five when she was talking. But it wasn't that that earned him the slap from the man to his right. Four and Six had finished first and went off to train or do...whatever it is they do, and left Five finishing her food without proper conversation partners. Knowing Three was probably going to be unhelpful, she had turned to Adrian, who cracked a lame joke that actually managed to make her laugh.

So he laughed.

  
And after the sounds faded, he found himself still smiling at her, a glazed over look on his face and his fork idle between his fingers as she announced that she was going to help The Android with "some stuff" and departed. Adrian was still smiling and staring after her when she threw out a casual "Catch ya later!", unable to stop his mind from wandering in the hopes that he actually would. That was when it came. The hard slap brought him out of his stupor and after a yelp in pain, he turned to look a Three with an annoyed and confused look. 

  
"Don't even think about it." Was the warning the older man gave him in a gruff tone, glaring at Adrian before he got up too. "I-what-I! I wasn't...!" Adrian stammered out in his own defense, but couldn't really find the words to finish, both because he wasn't a great liar and because Three was far too handy with a gun to piss off. Still, it was a slip up, and one he couldn't make again unless he wanted the entire crew to take turns killing him very slowly. Of course, it was easier said than done. When it came right down to it, Five was, in fact, very pretty. And funny, and smart, clever, witty, quick thinking, strong, brave.... And young. Too young.

  
Adrian reminded himself of all thee things as he left the mess hall and strolled around the ship, trying to keep himself busy but ultimately finding himself in the way no matter where he went. Eventually he ran out of options and headed back to his room for a nap, which was when he heard it. 

  
"There you are!"

  
Her voice put a lump in his throat, the sing-song happiness in her tone making his heart flutter like a dumb schoolboy with a crush as he turned around to look at Five.

  
"I'd been looking all over for you -- you busy?" She asked sweetly, a smile thrown in just to make him suffer, he was sure of it.

  
"Me? Busy? No-no...just...headed to my room..." Adrian said as he gestured with his thumb to his chamber.

  
"Great! I could really use you're help." Five smiled still.

  
"My help? You need my help...?" He paused, looking around. "With what?

  
"With this." She pulled something from behind her back, a tablet and a few little red buttons. "I'm trying out these new comms I got. I was hoping I could boost them so the range is a little better when we're at greater distances with one another. I think it's gonna come in handy when some of us are on a space station and something goes wrong -- which it often does..." She said with a twisted face. " If I can get these to work, then even if a station shuts down or jams it's comms, we'll still be able to contact one another. And if I can get them working how I actually want them too, then the signal should be strong enough to protect against outsider interference."

  
"So....how can I help with that? I'm not exactly good at....tech stuff." Adrian asked, glancing around again.

  
"Well yeah, but everyone's pretty busy, and I need someone who can move around the ship and help me test the range. Only..." Five paused. "Here, look at this." Five said before breezing past Adrian and walking right into his quarters. "Wait-" Adrian began, but she was already inside and plopping herself on his bed. With a heavy sigh and another look around, he followed her in. Hovering near her but not actually sitting.

  
"See, the thing is that they seem to have something faulty in the wiring, because I can kinda hear what's going on, but they keep picking up static, which is obviously useless to me. If I can get these to work then maybe next time one of us get caught or captured at least we wont be caught with our pants down, you know?" She rolled her eyes. "I-- what are you doing?" She asked, brow cocked.

  
"Me? I'm listening." He answered flatly.

  
"Are...you gonna sit?"

  
"I-" Adrian paused. It was like he was being tested. He wanted to stay away from her, get a grip on this stupid crush he was having, and here she was -- being so inviting..."Um...okay..." Adrian nodded -- a fourth glance behind him out the door -- then moved with hesitant steps to sit down next to Five. He sat close, but then a moment later realized he was too close and moved over a bit. It didn't help, because Five just scooted closer." Look here -- see this. That's the receptors..." She began, but her voice faded into the background. Adrian was trying to listen, but his eyes darted to her lips more often than he liked. It was so frustrating... He was a good guy and he knew she was far too young, but she was so cute and kind and...

  
"Adrian? Adrian? Are you listening?" Five called, snapping him back and making him look up.

  
"What? Yeah... I'm listening. The uh...deflectors, right?" He tried in hopes he'd at least be able to fake like he was. Pity it didn't work. Five set the tablet and coms down in her lap and shifted towards him. 

  
"What's been with you lately? You've been spacing out and acting kinda weird... I thought you were mad at me or something, but you were acting normal this morning at breakfast so I though we were okay, but, now you're being weird again..." Five poked at him for answers, but Adrian had none too offer. _She_ , had noticed too.  
Before he could speak she was placing her hand on his knee, a gesture of comfort, but her previous word of pants being down had him twitching.

  
"Five..." 

  
"You know you can talk to me, right? I know it can be kinda difficult on here with everyone running around, shooting and punching things... They aren't exactly the most talkative bunch and they don't deal well with feelings and stuff, but I'm here... I mean, we're friends by now, aren't we? I just want you to know that you can come to me if you needed it..." She smiled.

  
Adrian didn't know what happened, or how, but the next thing he knew he was leaning in, capturing Five's lips with his own. There was nothing vulgar about it -- his mouth was closed with his tongue tucked in it safely and his hands managed to stay on the bed as his lap, but no matter how chaste it was, it was still happening. He was kissing Five. The moments that passed seemed short and long at the same time before she finally pulled back, looking at him with shock in her eyes.

  
"Shit..." Adrian said after a beat. "Oh shit, I-" He stammered out, moving back and then scrambling to stand. "Five, I... I am so sorry... My God I didn't.... Oh God..." He mumbled as he began to pace. " I didn't mean to do that I just -- please don't tell the others. I am...so sorry..."

  
Apologizing over and over, Adrian knew that this was it. He was a dead man. He was going to actually die. No ex-military bodyguard was going to be able to protect him from the crazy ninja prince and the crazy gun man and the crazy Amazon lady were all going to take turn kicking his ass. Hell, Solora might even join in and when they were done the EX-GA would probably send him to jail. Mid-spiral, her voice came through again.

  
"Adrian!" Five shouted, snapping him to reality. It was then that he noticed that the door had been closed and her hands were on his shoulders. "What are you doing?! Why is the door closed?!" He asked through a stutter.

  
"You were screaming! Everyone would hear you and come in here, and I don't think that's something you want right now..." Five explained.

  
"Oh...."

  
"You good?"

  
"Yeah..." Adrian gulped, but his eyes soon locked on hers. Five dropped her hands and Adrian felt both relieved and saddened by it. "I am so sorry... I didn't..."

  
"Adrian, it's okay...really..."

  
"I can't believe I -- wait what? It..it is?" He paused, and she did too. There was a moment where he could look her in the eye but she couldn't' -- a role reversal.

  
"I...was kinda wondering if you would..." Five timidly admitted. And Adrian's heart stopped. "I... like you, Adrian." Five said through a small, shy smile. "I know it's weird and probably inappropriate but, you're not like other guys I meet. You're sweet and funny and innocent... Nice...."

  
Adrian could feel his cheeks burning from the praise, his heart swelling as he looked at Five. " You seriously have a crush on me? Me?" he asked, unable to want a clear answer when he double checked. He wasn't exactly the dreamboat type, so this came as a genuine shock.

  
"Well...yeah. I knew it was dumb but I couldn't help it. And when I talked to Two I-"

  
"Wait, you told Two?" Adrian asked, brown eyes going wide. Oh she for sure was going to tell the others and then lead a mob to come kill him.

  
"Yeah...? I mean, I wasn't really sure what to do. She said it was normal and she talked to me...told me a lot of stuff about feelings and signs... I didn't think you would ever like me but when you started acting so weird... Well, I kinda started hoping." Five shrugged.

  
ADrian thought he could melt in that moment into a warm puddle. It was wrong -- she was seventeen, after all, and while he wasn't that much older, it was still older. "Five..." He sighed through a smile. "I do like you. It's pretty hard not to. You're great." He smiled, Five finally looking up at him and revealing pink cheeks and a smile of releif that matched his own. "It's not... I know it's not okay but I just... Can't help it either, I guess.

  
"Really?" Five blushed, smiling up at him. She took a half step, like she was going to lunge and him for another kiss or a hug, but then stopped herself, Adrian assuming it was nerves. 

"I... I'm really glad you kissed me." She softly admitted, looking down again. " I think, if I had to choose anyone to be my first kiss, there's no one better to pick than you."

  
"Wait...that was-- I was your first kiss? As in just now?" Adrian choked out in clear suprise. 

  
" Y-yes..." She stammered now, looking up and then punching him in the arm. "Well don't stare at me like that, idiot! You're gonna make me feel weird!" Five scolded, looking away again. Even though the punch stung a bit, ADrian was still smiling as he rubbed his arm.

  
"I don't think I've been anyone's first kiss before. I've never been anyone's first anything..." He admitted shyly. "So...thanks, I guess... For giving me the honor. Even though I kinda just...took it..." He added with anervous chuckle.

  
There was a moment of silent between them both; Five shuffling on her feet and Adrian rubbing his arm. Was it right? No, maybe not, but Adrian was happy. His mouth opened and closed and Five looked up at him, those amazing blue eyes melting his own chocolate hues as she silently invited him closer, Adrian feeling this pull towards her. Leaning in, he could hear her breath hitch, her tongue darting out to wet her lips in preparation and his doing the same.

  
"Five? Come in Five?"

  
The voice made them both jump. It was Two. "Five, can you hear me?"

  
Five sighed. " Yeah, I can hear you, what's up?"

  
"The Android is on her charging station and there's a problem with the FTL. Can you come down and take a look?"

  
Five sighed again, this time heavier. Adrian couldn't help but feel a little flustered at it. Sure, they were getting interrupted, but Five's frustration with the fact was kind of a confidence booster. 

  
"Yeah, sure, I'll come take a look. Be there in a minute." Five responded before looking up at Adrian again, her expression softening. "I, um...gotta go take a look at --"

  
"Yeah, no, course -- "Adrian stammered out, a lazy smile appearing on his lips. "But maybe later you can come back? So I can help you with the comms, I mean..." He offered, though his smile side otherwise. 

  
"Oh..." Five flushed. "Y-yeah... ok..." Now she was the one stammering.

  
Turning on her heel, Five headed towards the bed for her things before making her way to the door, a gentle touch to the pad given as she glanced over her shoulder to Adrian, smiled, and then left the room.

  
Adrian could only stare at her back and then the empty space for a few moments with a smile. Five liked him. He liked Five, and Five liked him back.  
And then the smile faded.

  
"Shit. " He muttered. "They're all going to kill me."


End file.
